Ninjetti Calling
by formerly webdoor
Summary: Trouble arises after the defeat of Lothor to the Abyss of Evil. Who is causing this trouble and who are they after?
1. Chapter 1

**Requested by happytobeareader. Starts at the end of In Space that fast forwards to Ninja Storm.**

******Prologue**

Years ago when Zordon was captured, the space rangers where searching the galaxy for him. The Alliance of Evil captured him and planned on draining his energy while concurring the galaxy. Andros, the red space ranger found Zordon. It was a losing battle until Zordon decided to sacrifice himself. Andros refused, but Zordon talked him into it. Reluctantly, Andros shattered Zordon's tube, causing a wave of good energy to turn every villain good. Well, one general survied. While on a distant planet and being chased by the wave, Goldar fell in a hole. When he got out of the hole, he hated what he saw, piles of dust and people who were trying to make sense of what happened. Falling in the hole had saved him from the same faith as Zedd. Rita, Rito, and all the other villains he aligned with. Nobody noticed him, so he went back into the hole.

"When the time is right I shall do what Rita, Zedd, the Machine, Empire, Divatox, and Astronema couldn't do; destroy the Power Rangers," he said.

He spent months making an underground tunnel that he would watch Earth from.

While he was building his secrete layer, original pink ranger, Kimberly Hart, moved on from the Pan Global games. At the games, a casting director saw her. Some months later, he contacted her about a role in a TV movie. At first, she refused, but later she agreed. Sometime after the airing, she was asked to be an extra in a movie, to which she agreed. After the destruction of her hometown of Angel Grove, California, she decided to adoption. She adopted twin girls. Their birth names were Molly and Miranda. Shortly after, her mom and step-dad moved to Baylight City, California, which is outside of San Francisco. In a span of three years, Kim went from being an extra in a movie to having a movie career. When she was working on a movie, the girls would stay with her mom and step-dad.

As the years went by, Goldar sat in his tunnel watching the different teams of Power Rangers. He kept on waiting for his time to strike. He took a special interest in the Wind Power Rangers.

_**This team**_ **_is worthless._** He thought as he watched Shane and Dustin argue.

He hoped the Thunder Rangers would defeat the wind rangers, but he was mad when the Thunder Rangers joined the Wind Rangers. He was shocked when Cam became a ranger. With the immaturity they showed, at times, Goldar was sure that Lothor would destroy them. When the rangers sent Lothor to the Abyss of Evil, Goldar set his sights on them.

"Soon, I will do what Lord Zedd, Rita Repulsa, and the others couldn't do, destroy the Power Rangers! **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA**!" He said to nobody.

**The next chapter will have Goldar's attack and how the former Ninja Storm rangers handle it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Some time had passed since Shane Clarke, Tori Hanson, Dustin Brooks, Hunter and Blake Bradley, and Cameron 'Cam' Watanabe defeated Lothor and his group of space aliens. Shane, Tori, and Dustin became teachers at the Wind Ninja Academy. Cam took an administrator role there. Hunter became a teacher at the Thunder Academy, while Blake became a Motocross racer. One afternoon, Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Cam were having a meeting with Cam's father Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. After the meeting, the five of them were walking the grounds when all of a sudden Goldar appeared. He swung his sword every which way. A few students tried attacking, but Goldar was much to strong for them.

"Follow me to Ninja Ops," Sensei said.

The former rangers didn't hesitate. What was once the rangers base, was now just a basement.

Once the five of them was downstairs Dustin asked, "Dude what is that thing?"

"Beats me," Tori said.

Meanwhile, on a distant planet, a bikini clad woman was searching for any evil. Wen she saw Goldar attacking, she knew what she had to do. She turned into an owl and flew to the Desert of Despair.

"Ninjor, where are you?" She asked still in owl form.

"Did someone call for Ninjor?" A blue humanoid creature asked.

"Ninjor, Goldar is alive. He is attacking on Earth," the woman said.

"Oh no, we must contact the rangers," Ninjor said.

"It's no good. He is not attacking any of them," she said.

"What do you think we should do Dulcea?" Ninjor asked.

"My suspicions are there are former rangers in that area," she said.

"Let's go and let's hope that these rangers can defeat Goldar," Nirjor said.

Dulcea returned to her human form. Meanwhile, the former wind rangers were afraid. Than Ninjor and Duclea arrived.

"Who are you?" Dustin asked.

"More like what are you?" Tori asked

"I am Dulcea, master warrior of the planet Phados. And I am Ninjor, we are here to give you new powers," they said.

"What kind of powers?" Shane asked.

"Enough powers for you to destroy Goldar," Nijor said.

"He is the one destroying your area. We are the holders of Ninjetti," Dulcea said.

"While your previous powers were created by man, your new powers are not. In addition to your knowledge of being a ninja, these Ninjetti powers will give you far greater ninja like abilities," Ninjor said.

"We get to be rangers again?" Dustin asked.

"Yes Dustin," Ninjor said.

"How do you know my name?" Dustin asked.

We sense a deep connection from deep inside of every one of you. Aren't we missing two people?" Dulcea asked.

"Oh Hunter and Blake, let me give them a call," Tori said.

A half an hour later, Hunter and Blake arrived.

"Now form a circle around us and join hands," Ninjor said.

Once the Rangers did as he asked Dulcea said, "Close your eyes and concentrate."

Both Dulcea and Ninjor said the same lines as they did the last time. When the rangers were in their new Ninjetti suites, Dulcea and Ninjor took turns talking.

"Blake, fearless and strong, you are the Navy Shark ranger," Ninjor said.

"Tori, agile and swift, you will be the Light Blue Dolphin ranger," Dulcea said.

"Cam, intelligent, you will be the Green Turtle ranger," Ninjor said.

"Dustin, fearless, you will be the Gold Lion ranger," Dulcea said.

"Hunter, courageous, you will be the Crimson Tiger," Ninjor said.

"Finally Shane, souring above the sky you will be the Maroon Eagle," Dulcea said.

The rangers examined their new Ninjetti suits. (movie suits).

"Green turtle, clever," Shane smirked at Cam.

"It's not like I picked it," Cam said.

"You will each have your own cycle in your new color," Ninjor said.

"To call on your new Ninjetti powers, say Ninja ranger power now," Dulcea said.

"You will each have a new morpher and a new ranger suit, separate from your Ninjetti suit," Ninjor said.

Their new morphers appeared. (Just like the MMPR morphers, but with their animal on the coin.)

"We must warn you, Goldar is a tough villain. It will take all of you to defeat him," Dulcea said.

"Anything else?" Shane asked.

"Shane, you will be the leader," Ninjor said.

"How come Shane and I get different colors?" Dustin asked.

"Years ago, I gave six former rangers Ninjetti powers. Two of the colors were red and yellow," Dulcea said.

"If you ever need me, just call out my name," Ninjor said.

The rangers un morphed when Hunter said, "When Blake and I got here, nobody was outside."

"It did look like someone destroyed the grounds," Blake said.

"I must get back, if I stay too much longer I will faster than I am now," Dulcea said.

"You don't look any older than you did when you got here," Hunter said.

"Yeah you look good for your age," Shane said.

"I'm guessing you are what 30?" Blake asked.

Sensie, Cam, and Tori face palmed.

"I'm thousands of years old," Dulcea said.

"We must got," Ninjor said.

He and Dulcea left just like they came in.

"Well I got some work to do," Cam said.

"Yes you do, turtle boy," Shane smirked.

"Dude which one are you, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, or Raphael?" Dustin jokingly asked.

"Does that make Sensie Splinter?" Blake smirked.

"That's enough," Cam said.

"He's right, besides it's not his fault his animal spirit is the turtle and his color is green," Hunter said.

"Nicely done, Hunter," Sensei said.

"Thanks, now if you will excuse me, I have to head back to the Thunder Academy," Hunter said.

"Yeah, I think it's time I head back to the track," Blake said.

An hour later, Blake was at the track when Goldar appeared. Blake was the only one left, then he called for the others.

"Guys, I believe I found Goldar. He's at the track," Blake said.

Before the others arrived, Blake morphed into his Ninjetti form.

"What, a Ninjetti ranger? How?" Goldar asked.

"I have connections," Blake said.

He was doing moves that were new to him. The rest of the rangers showed up and morphed into their Ninjetti forms.

"Great, more rangers," Goldar said.

Dustin went underground, grabbed Goldars ankle, and flipped him down.

"I'll be back rangers," Goldar said before he left.

"The battle has just begun," Shane said.


End file.
